


A Speeding Buzz

by Blackrising



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Hero/Villain, Tumblr Prompt, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "secretly being a super hero and villain at night, but not knowing that it's each other and falling in love with each, all while trying to balance their personal lives"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Speeding Buzz

"Ah, screw it. Fuck fuck fuck-"  
Max kept cursing under her breath as she ran through the dark hallways of the bank. The blaring alarm made her ears ring and sweat start to bead on her forehead. She’d never gotten caught before, and she didn’t intend to start now. Except all her super-speed was of no fucking use when the whole building was locked down. Bullet-proof glass. Who even invented that shit?

She stopped for a moment, breathing harshly and adjusting the top of her black catsuit. Very cat-woman, true, but she figured she wore it better anyway. She had better boobs, in any case. Although they did get in the way an awful lot.  
Her eyes skimmed past the (fucking bullet-proof) windows around her, searching for another exit. She was on the third floor, with a bunch of policemen close on her heels. There was nowhere she could go, except…the roof!  
Racing down the hallways and up the staris, she burst through the - thankfully unlocked - door, immediatly noting that the roof seemed to be empty, for now. Glancing over the edge, Max saw a discomforting number of police cars guarding the entrance.

"Shit."

She was an absolute crap climber and there was no way she could get down undetected. Her eyes caught on a batch of trees lining the edge of the lot. They stood tall and close enough that she might be able to use them to break her fall. She might still shatter every bone in her body, but she’d be alive…probably.  
Just as she took a deep breath and prepared to take a running jump, pain zinged through her right hand, the one that was holding her loot. The appendage spasmed and the bag of goodies dropped to the floor with a heavy clang.

"Not another step."

The high, annoying voice was a familiar one and Max held back a groan. Of course Miss Goody-Two-Shoes had to show up just as she was making her escape.  
She turned around, facing the tall, slim figure of Charge, who was standing with her hands raised and electricity crackling around her entire body. She was dressed in a skin-tight yellow dress with a sinfully short skirt, as usual, with no doubt expensive - and no doubt real - fur lining her collar. The blue eyes behind the mask glittered in determination.  
Max smirked. “Please, do that again. I like a bit of hurt.”

Charge faltered, blinking rapidly. “I wasn’t…you can’t…-“, she sputtered, her powers momentarily short-circuiting. They did that a lot around her, Max thought with a snicker. Charge visibly composed herself. “You’ve got no way to go, Speedy Gonzales. So just be a good girl and let me cuff you.”  
The chipper quib made Max roll her eyes. The girl really needed to work on her puns. Hell, she was almost as bad as Caroline. Which reminded her that it was close to dawn and that she needed to get back to her flat and her roommate before Caroline noticed she was gone.

She walked closer to the other woman until nary a hair seperated their bodies, faster than the average human eye could see. Raising a hand to trail a finger down Charge’s long, elegant neck, she grinned. “Is that a promise?”  
Max wiggled her eyebrows for good measure as the taller woman’s throat bobbed in a nervous gulp. “I might even let you.”  
Charge giggled, her voice a few octaves higher than usual, before attempting a glare. It reminded Max of a growling puppy. “Cheetah, stop playing games and get on your knees.”

The villain sighed wistfully. “That’s what my boyfriend used to tell me all the time.” She shook her head. “Now, better think of what you’re gonna tell the police.”

Charge furrowed her brow. “What?”

"When they ask why you’re standing here like an idiot - and without me."

With that, she fisted a hand into the front of the other woman’s dress and pulled her down, pressing their lips together. It was just a tad awkward, what with both of them wearing face-concealing masks, but when their lips molded together just so, it didn’t really matter.

Well shit, was all Max could think of as Charge began to reciprocate hesitantly and warmth spread through her chest and stomach. It wasn’t the usual kind of heat she felt when she kissed someone she was attracted to - and she certainly was very attracted to the tall woman -, not like the heady mixture of lust and anticipation she’d felt with Johnny. All those things were still there, but what startled her was the striking familiarity the kiss made her feel. Like this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing with a near stranger, but something she’d been steering towards for some time now. The kiss felt close, somehow.

It unsettled Max and so she did what she did best when she felt insecure. Revert back to full-throttle sarcasm and run far away from the problem at hand.

She pulled away, the wet sound of their lips seperating somehow making her feel uncomfortable. Patting the woman’s cheek, she put on a mocking grin at the dumbfounded look on her face. “And he used to look just like that, too. Imagine that. Well, anyway, I gotta be somewhere. See ya’.”  
Charge was still staring after her with wide eyes and an open mouth when Max jumped off the ledge and disappeared into the shadows.

_____________________________________

 

Her back was killing her. Max was sure she had broken something during her fall through the branches of that tree. Not to mention the scrapes and bruises the thing had so lovingly bestowed upon her.

"Max!", Caroline exclaimed when she trudged through the living room into the kichen to make herself some much-needed coffee. At least she hoped it was coffee. They’d found it in a dumpster, but she figured it was better than nothing. Once again, she wished she hadn’t forgotten her loot on the rooftop last night. Damn that woman.

"Max, what happened to you? You look awful."

Max shrugged. “Had sex with a furry. He wanted to pretend he had rabies.” She looked up and grinned with raised eyebrows. “And he wasn’t kidding when he said he was a real animal in bed.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed. “You know, it worries me that I can’t tell whether you’re joking or not.”  
Max fixed her with a mock-insulted stare. “Caroline, I would never joke about sex with a furry.” For the first time that morning, she looked her roomate over. “And you’re one to talk. You look worse than I do.”  
It wasn’t a lie. Caroline looked deeply exhausted, like she hadn’t slept more than a few hours. Much like Max herself, actually. She waited a beat. “Wait, don’t tell me you were the girl in that rabbit costume.”  
Caroline winked, a smile stretching across her pale features. “You are always telling me to experiment more.”  
Max nodded. “Atta girl. That thing with the carrot was some sick shit.”

She watched Caroline’s mouth as she laughed and felt a peculiar tickle in the back of her skull that she couldn’t quite place.

______________________________

"Oh come ON, are you serious?"  
Max grunted, eyebrows drawn together in a frown as she swung from one side of the room to the other, the sling around her foot painfully tight.  
Charge laughed, stepping out of the shadows of the warehouse. Max stopped struggling, staring at the upside-down woman darkly. This was so not how she’d imagined their next meeting to go. Not that she had imagined them meeting again. Like, at all.

"I think someone needs my help", Charge sing-songed, smiling far too brightly. Max grimaced. All that positivity was making her skin crawl.

"Just shut up and cut me loose", she hissed. Still giggling, the other woman did as she was told. As soon as the rope around her ankle was severed, Max grabbed Charge and merrily took her down with her. Sharing is caring and all that.  
They both crashed to the ground painfully, albeit less so than if Max hadn’t used the tall woman as a pillow. A very bony pillow, but a pillow nontheless.  
Max found herself face to face with the hero and her breath faltered. Even despite the mask, the face in front of her seemed familiar. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was about the other woman that made her feel far more comfortable around her than she should. Max saw no reason to complain, however, when Charge licked her lips, clear eyes focused on her own.

Their lips met once again, far less hesitant this time. Max felt two thin arms snake around her waist, a tongue gently swapping over her lips, begging for entrance, and she hesitated. She didn’t know why. She had never been hesitant when it came to sex. She saw no reason to deny herself something she wanted, not when it was one of the few things she could actually have. But this woman made her hesitate and she absolutely fucking hated feeling unsure of herself.

Max pulled away, staring down at the slim figure beneath her. What little she could see of her face was flushed red, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. It was the blue-eyed stare that finally wiped away her doubts. Looking into the hero’s eyes made a wave of warmth and calm wash over her, like a reassuring caress. She wasn’t willing to analyze her reaction, or why she felt so at home in the arms of a stranger, so she simply closed her eyes and leaned back in, giving in to the need somewhere deep in her core that urged her to relax and let her emotions run free for once.

_______________________

"You look happy.", Max noted the next morning, once again standing in the kitchen with a cup of maybe-coffee. She’d watched Caroline whistle and saunter around the flat the whole morning, and the happy attitude was even more disturbing than usual. Normal Caroline was already too bubbly for her own good, mostly because Max really did feel like strangling her at times, but this Caroline positively dripped with optimism.

Her roommate grinned. “Well, I am. It was a good night.”

Max gasped dramatically, grabbing at her chest with one hand. “Gurl, don’t tell me you actually removed that stick in your ass long enough for someone else to stick something into you.”

Caroline threw back her head in that haughty way she had mastered and turned up her nose. “While I don’t appreciate you calling me a prude, you might be right.”

Max whistled, grinning. “I am impressed, truly. Who knew you could be such a slut.” She wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye and sniffled. “They grow up so fast. Before I know it, you’ll be buying weed in dark corners and screwing shady guys with questionable hygiene.”

She waved Caroline’s grimace aside. “Don’t deny it, we’ve all been there.”

"Oh, by the way", Caroline said, reaching into her purse. "You like mints, right?" Max caught the little plastic box just before it took a dive into her probably-coffee. "A customer gave them to me yesterday. Instead of a tip", she finished darkly. "At least they’re fresh. I checked."

"Thanks. I do like them. It reminds me of the peppermint schnapps my Mum used to bathe me with."

She popped one of the candies into her mouth and hummed at the taste.

_________________________

"We don’t have a lot of time. I gotta be somewhere tomorrow morning", Max panted as she pulled the taller woman with her until her back hit the wall. Their meeting places weren’t exactly fancy, and she could tell that Charge wasn’t happy about it, but they didn’t have much choice. Not when both of them had a private life to keep secret.

A private life that demanded that Max be ready to accompany her roommate to a meeting with some up-and-coming party person at six o´clock in the goddamn morning to talk about their cupcake bussines.

"Me too", Charge gasped, long fingers splaying over Max’ hips. She dove in to nip harshly at the villain’s neck, a short and near-painful zap of electricity running up her neck making Max groan appreciatively.

Max raised her hands from the hero’s shoulders to her face, grabbing it carefully to avoid nudging the mask aside, and pulled her in, wasting no time in catching her lips in a bruising kiss. Charge moaned into her open mouth, tongue running over the ridges on the roof of Max’ mouth.

Max made a dissatisfied sound when the other woman suddenly pulled back, blinking. She wasn’t happy with the sudden stop, but something in Charge’s expression made her hesitate to surge forward and reclaim her lips.

"You taste like mint", the hero mumbled, more to herself than to Max. The villain frowned. She wasn’t sure what about that had her lover so confused.

"Yeah", she said with a shrug. "I like mints."

The sudden trembling that took over the woman in her arms made Max flinch and she attempted to comfort her, only succeeding in patting her arm awkwardly.

"No reason to be ashamed. We all have our little childhood traumas", she tried to joke, which only seemed to make Charge tremble harder, energy starting to build around them like a bubble. The woman’s gaze snapped up to her face. Too fast for Max to do anything but stare (oh the irony), a long-fingered hand reached up and ripped the black mask from Max’ face.

The hero breathed in sharply as her face came into view and she stumbled back, the mask clattering to the ground. What she said next made a distinct sensation of panic run up the villain’s spine.

"Max…"

Max knew that voice. She knew that face. And she had heard that mouth say her name hundreds of times. Suddenly, all those confusing feelings made sense. That comforting familiarity she felt around the other woman. Why Caroline had seemed so exhausted and happy these last few weeks.

"Caroline", she whispered, eyes becoming impossibly wide. It wasn’t a question, and even if Caroline hadn’t taken off her mask just then, there was no way this was all some kind of mix-up. They stared at each other for a few long, tense moments, neither knowing just how to proceed.

"Shit", was what Max finally settled for and it was such an utter understatement for their fucked-up situation that they couldn’t help but break into shrill laughter.  
Caroline was the first to calm down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “This is kinda awkward, isn’t it?”

"What, that it turns out the goody-two-shoes superhero I’ve been sleeping with is actually my goody-two-shoes roommate? Nah. I once had a threesome with two guys who turned out to be brothers by the end, so…-"

Max trailed off. Her trademark humour had managed to desert her and had taken her confidence right along with her. She wasn’t quite as shocked as she should be, she supposed, which probably meant that some part of her had known or at least suspected the true identity of ‘Charge’.

Which of course begged a ton of questions Max did not feel inclined to answer now, if ever. What she did know was that she had some unfinished business to attend to and if the hopeful shine in Caroline’s eyes was anything to go by, she wouldn’t mind.

"Wanna get out of here? I’m pretty sure even your vagina bed would be more comfortable than this dump. Not that I haven’t had sex in worse places."

A giddy smile bloomed on Caroline’s face. “Okay, but don’t forget the meeting tomorrow morning. After all, it’s for the good of our-“

"Cupcake business, I know. I think I like you better with your mouth busy."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth a few times before scrambling after Max, who hid a fond smile behind her hand. They’d have to talk about all this sooner or later, no matter how much Max hated talking about feelings and all that pesky stuff. Caroline would insist. And probably try and get her to stop robbing banks (even though Max hadn’t been particularly successful, if she was being honest with herself).  
Yes, there would be a lot of talking in the future, but for now, Max was glad to enjoy the moment.

FIN


End file.
